finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Список статусов Final Fantasy VI
Ниже приведен список статус-эффектов в игре Final Fantasy VI. Список статус-эффектов Обычные статус-эффекты Всего в игре используется 32 статус-эффекта, не считая специализированных. Ниже перечислены все основные статус-эффекты в том порядке, в каком они встречаются в данных игры. Необходимо отметить, что некоторые из них намеренно оставлены в данных пустыми - это специфические статусы, которые нельзя убрать (за исключением Замерзнуть). В их число входят Магитек, Танец, Охрана Перехватчика, Скрытый, Заговорить, Транс, Замерзнуть и Нормальный. Необходимо также отметить, что, когда группа впервые сражается с монстром Имир, ни один из ее членов не попадет под действие статус-эффекта Замедление, поскольку статус Магитек имеет более высокий приоритет. Нокаут Нокаутированный персонаж не может производить никаких действий, с точки зрения Конца игры считается мертвым и становится подверженным действию любых предметов, приемов и заклинаний, которые могут снять этот статус. Персонаж становится нокаутированным в том случае, если после получения достаточного урона уровень его очков здоровья становится равным 0. Некоторые монстры также становятся неподвижными после достижения их уровня очков магии MP нуля. Статус Нокаут может быть снят Пухом Феникса, Палаткой, заклинаниями Raise и Arise, а также призывом Феникса Пламя Возрождения. Статус Нокаут можно предотвратить установкой статуса Восстановить. Окаменение right Окаменевший персонаж или не может производить никаких действий, его одометр ATB останавливается, он не может уклоняться от атак, и с точки зрения Конца игры он может считаться мертвым. Оружие Абсолютное оружие, в силу его уникальных модификаторов урона, все же может нанести окаменевшему монстру урон в 1 едницу HP. Окаменевшие монстры, которым причиняется статус Окаменение, мгновенно умирают. Статус можно снять с помощью предметов Золотая игла, Лекарство, Спальный мешок, Палатка, заклинания Esuna, призыва Единорога Излечивающий Рог, приема Блиц Сабина Спираль Души, заклинания Знаний Страго Трансфузия и Танцев Мога Лесной Ноктюрн (способность Лесной Лекарь), Серенада Любви (способность Тапир) и Гармония Воды (способность Енот). Бес right Персонажу со статусом Бес запрещены все команды, кроме Атаки, Магии, Двух заклинаний, Предмета и Шока. Вся магия, кроме заклинания заклинания Беса, также запрещена. Все оружие, кроме Импартизана, имеет мощность атаки 1, а все доспехи, кроме Черепашьего Щита, Блюдца и Тростникового плаща, обеспечивают мощность защиты 1. Вышеперечисленные же оружие и доспехи обеспечивают их заявленную мощность вместо обычной 1. Большинство монстров, находящихся в статусе Беса, получают мощность атаки 1, однако у некоторых полная мощность атаки сохраняется и, более того, их удары всегда становятся критическими. Монстры, находящиеся в статусе Бес, имеют более уродливый спрайт, раскрашенный в цвета исходного. Статус Бес можно снять с помощью предметов Зеленая вишня, Лекарство, Спальный мешок, Палатка, заклинанием Бес, приемом Блиц Сабина Спираль Души и Танцем Мога Серенада Любви (способность Тапир). Невидимость right Невидимый персонаж всегда уклоняется от любой физической атаки - даже от такой, которая не блокируется - однако магическая атака всегда достигает его. Из-за широко известной игровой ошибки Vanish/Doom этот статус отменяет защиту от Мгновенной Смерти. Кроме того, этот статус не дает персонажу провести его Отчаянную Атаку. Статус можно снять любым действием или предметом, которые в игре считаются магическими, а также с помощью Спального мешка и Палатки. Магитек Команда Магитек заменяет первую команду в меню сражения персонажа. Все остальные команды, кроме Магии, Двух заклинаний и Предмета, запрещены. Терре доступны больше способностей Магитек, чем остальным персонажам. Без использования чит-кодов невозможно установить этот статус только у части группы, однако, если это происходит, вся группа отображается верхом на Бронекостюмах Магитек, даже те ее члены, у которых этого статуса в действительности нет, причем у последних остаются их обычные боевые команды. Этот статус нельзя установить или снять по желанию игрока - это происходит в соответствии с сюжетными событиями игры. Яд right Персонаж, пораженный Ядом, периодически получает урон стихией Яда. Количество получаемого урона вначале небольшое, но после каждого следующего раза оно умножается на некоторый коэффициент, который возрастает вплоть до 8. Кроме того, количество урона может случайным образом колебаться возле предопределенных значений. Чем выше показатель Выносливости, тем больше получаемый от Яда урон (вплоть до определенного значения). Так же воздействует на количество урона и максимальный уровень здоровья HP. Количество получаемого урона обрезается сверху до значения 255, прежде чем вычисляется его случайная вариация и производится умножение на коэффициент урона. Атаки членов группы со статусом Яд имеют сниженную на 25% Точность по сравнению с членами без этого статуса. По завершении сражения пораженные ядом персонажи теряют 1/32 их максимального уровня HP на каждом шаге, однако их здоровье не опускается ниже 1 HP. Статус можно снять с помощью предметов Противоядие, Лекарство, Спальный мешок, Палатка, заклинаниями Poisona, Esuna, призыва Единорога Излечивающий Рог, приемов Блиц Сабина Чакра и Спираль Души, Танцев Мога Лесной Ноктюрн (способность Лесной Лекарь), Серенада Любви (способность Тапир) и Гармония Воды (способность Енот), заклинания Знаний Страго Трансфузия, а также приема Игрового автомата Сетцера Мисидианский Кролик. Поскольку периодический урон, получаемый персонажем со статусом Яд, порожден стихией Яда, то его уровень также подвержен влиянию уязвимости или устойчивости персонажа к этой стихии: урон снижается вдвое, если персонаж имеет устойчивость к Яду; урон меняется на восстановление, если персонаж может поглощать Яд; урон обнуляется, если у персонажа есть иммунитет к Яду; урон возрастает, если у персонажа уязвимость к Яду. Иммунитет к стихии Яда также дает и иммунитет к статусу Яда, а не просто обнуляет урон; правда, здесь есть пара небольших подводных камней. Во-первых, если персонаж экипирует часть снаряжения, дающего ему иммунитет к статусу, вне сражения, то обычно этот статус у него снимается (если персонаж поражен им) - однако это не всегда так для снаряжения, влияющего на степень поражения Ядом. Оно может и не снять у персонажа статус-эффект Яд. Однако, статус все-таки исчезнет в момент вступления в бой. Во-вторых, экипировка во время сражения снаряжения с иммунитетом к стихии Яда - например, Щита паладина - не снимет статус-эффект Яда, если персонаж им поражен, однако урон, наносимый Ядом, будет при этом равен нулю. Зомби right Персонаж со статус-эффектом Зомби становится неуправляемым, и с точки зрения Конца игры может считаться мертвым. Тем не менее, он продолжает атаковать, даже если его уровень HP становится нулевым. При этом персонаж атакует как врагов, так и союзников, и с вероятностью 1/16 может при атаке причинить статус-эффект Слепота или Яд. Атаки членов группы со статусом Зомби имеют сниженную на 25% Точность по сравнению с членами без этого статуса. Кроме того, этот статус не дает персонажу провести его Отчаянную Атаку. Персонаж со статусом Зомби исцеляется от статус-эффектов Слепота, Яд, Критический статус, Берсерк, Смущение и Сон, независимо от наличия у него иммунитета к перечисленным статусам. Монстры, которым причинен статус Зомби, мгновенно умирают. Статус можно снять с помощью предметов Святая вода, Спальный мешок, Палатка, приема Блиц Сабина Спираль Души, Танцев Мога Серенада Любви (способность Тапир) и Гармония Воды (способность Енот), а также заклинания Знаний Страго Трансфузия. Темнота right Персонаж со статус-эффектом Темнота теряет половину своей Точности физических атак, а также пропускает на 25% больше атак. Этот статус-эффект также не дает Страго изучить заклинания Знаний. Статус можно снять с помощью предметов Глазные капли, Лекарство, Спальный мешок, Палатка, заклинания Esuna, призыва Единорога Излечивающий Рог, приемов Блиц Сабина Спираль Души и Чакра, Танцев Мога Лесной Ноктюрн (способность Лесной Лекарь), Серенада Любви (способность Тапир) и Гармония Воды (способность Енот), заклинания Знаний Страго Трансфузия, а также приема Игрового автомата Сетцера Мисидианский Кролик. Сон Персонаж со статус-эффектом Сон не может выполнять никаких действий или уклоняться от атак, его одометр ATB останавливается. Статус можно снять любой физической атакой, наносящей персонажу урон, а также с помощью заклинания Esuna, призыва Единорога Излечивающий Рог, приема Блиц Сабина Спираль Души, заклинания Знаний Страго Трансфузия, приема Игрового автомата Сетцера Мисидианский Кролик, Танцев Мога Лесной Ноктюрн (способность Лесной Лекарь), Серенада Любви (способность Тапир) и Гармония Воды (способность Енот). Кроме того, если Сон длится слишком долго, то на поле боя автоматически появляется тапир и снимает статус-эффект. Статус также удаляется после завершения сражения. Сухота Пораженный Сухотой персонаж периодически получает урон, чаще, чем при поражении Ядом, но этот урон является нестихийным и не возрастает со временем. Размер урона случайным образом колеблется вокруг предопределенного значения. С повышением показателя Выносливости растет и размер урона, растет он и с повышением максимального уровня HP, но до определенного значения (перед вычислением случайной вариации размер урона ограничивается сверху значением 255). Точность атак персонажа со статус-эффектом Сухота снижается на 25%. Статус можно снять с помощью предмета Лекарство, заклинаний Poisona и Esuna , призыва Единорога Излечивающий Рог, приемов Блиц Сабина Чакра и Спираль Души, заклинания Знаний Страго Трансфузия, Танцев Мога Лесной Ноктюрн (способность Лесной Лекарь), Серенада Любви (способность Тапир) и Гармония Воды (способность Енот). Статус-эффект также удаляется после сражения. Смущение Персонаж со статус-эффектом Смущение действует случайным образом, при этом его действия меняют направление - он атакует друзей и лечит врагов. Персонажи со статус-эффектом Смущение не прибегают к командам Предмет, Обратить, Бросок, Управление, Игровой автомат, Скачок, Защищать, Призыв или Вселиться. Любые команды, которые были назначены, но не выполнены до установления этого статус-эффекта, будут выполнены при Смущении с обратным направлением (атаки на друзей, лечение - на врагов). Смущенные монстры, попавшие под способность Релм Управление, используют команды из ее списка, в котором могут появляться команды и способности, которые они в обычном сражении никогда не используют. Персонажи со статус-эффектом Смущение теряют до 25% в Точности атак. Кроме того, такие персонажи не могут выполнить свою Отчаянную Атаку. Статус-эффект можно снять любой физической атакой, наносящей урон пораженному им, а также с помощью заклинания Esuna, призыва Единорога Излечивающий Рог, приема Блиц Сабина Спираль Души, заклинания Знаний Страго Трансфузия, Танцев Мога Лесной Ноктюрн (способность Лесной Лекарь), Серенада Любви (способность Тапир) и Гармония Воды (способность Енот). Статус-эффект также удаляется после сражения. Берсерк Персонаж со статус-эффектом Берсерк становится неуправляемым и атакует врагов физическими атаками с увеличенным на 50% размером наносимого урона. Враги, пораженные этим статус-эффектом, также используют обчные физические атаки. Персонажи с этим статус-эффектом могут использовать команду Атака или одну из следующих (если они доступны): Атака, Грабеж, Прыжок, Ярость или Магитек. Примечательно, что команда Атака появляется дважды; первая доступна всегда, даже тем персонажам, которые не могут ею пользоваться. Если персонаж со статус-эффектом Берсерк уже использует команду Ярость, то это не влияет на виды его атак, так как он все равно будет пользоваться способностями соответствующих врагов, однако статус все же увеличивает степень наносимого им урона. Сочетание Берсерка с командой Танец не дает никакого специального эффекта. Любые уже назначенные до получения статуса команды будут исполнены в обычном порядке, с учетом увеличения наносимого урона (если он наносится). Статус-эффект можно снять с помощью заклинания Dispel, приема Блиц Сабина Спираль Души, заклинания Знаний Страго Трансфузия, Танцев Мога Серенада Любви (способность Тапир) и Гармония Воды (способность Енот). Статус-эффект также удаляется после сражения. Немота A character inflicted by Магия, Два заклинания, or Знания. It can be removed with Echo Herbs, Лекарство, Esuna spell, Единорог's Healing Horn, Sabin's Chakra and Soul Spiral, Strago's Трансфузия, Mog's Forest Healing from Forest Nocturne, Tapir from Love Serenade, and Raccoon from Water Harmony. The status is also removed at the end of battle. Образ A character with Image status will automatically evade physical attack, but each evade has a 25% chance of removing the status. However, a character will not evade while also under sleep, Petrify, Freeze, or Stop status. When attacked from the back, or when the attack is unblockable, but hits taken in these cases will never cancel the status either. This status also prevents the user from activating his/her Отчаянная Атака. It can be removed with Dispel spell, randomly removed after evading. The status is also removed at the end of battle. Критический статус The Critical status can triggers some equipment special effects and gives a small chance of using the character's Отчаянная Атака instead of attacking with his/her equipped weapon when using the Атака command. Attackers will have a 25% penalty to hit rate against those affected. Приговор The Doom status will inflicts KO when the timer runs out, so the status is harmless until the timer runs out. It can be removed with Sabin's Soul Spiral, Strago's Трансфузия, Mog's Tapir from Love Serenade and Raccoon from Water Harmony. The status is also removed at the end of battle. Отражение Reflect will mostly, but not all, reflect back magic at half strength without discriminating between Attack, Effect, and Healing spells. Once reflected, a spell cannot be reflected back again. Only targets with the Reflect status are affected by Strago's Отражение???. It can be removed with Dispel spell. This status also eventually wears off on its own, and it is also removed at the end of battle. Защита A character with the Protect status will have physical damage reduced by approximately 1/3, except for defense-ignoring attacks. This status can be removed with Dispel spell, and it is also removed at the end of battle. Панцирь A character with the Shell status will have magical damage reduced by approximately 1/3, except for defense-ignoring attacks. This status can be removed with Dispel spell, and it is also removed at the end of battle. Остановка A character affected by Stop will have his/her ATB bar stop, the character will not act or evade attacks. It also pauses the timer on most effects that wear off over time such as the Reflect status. It can be removed with Esuna spell, Dispel spell, Единорог's Healing Horn, Sabin's Soul Spiral, Strago's Трансфузия, Mog's Forest Healing from Forest Nocturne, Tapir from Love Serenade, and Raccoon from Water Harmony. This status also eventually wears off on its own, and it is also removed at the end of battle. Ускорение The ATB bar fills up more quickly which is nearly 1/3 faster than usual, so turns come more often. It also speeds time for the effects like the Poison status and causes effects that wear off on their own to do so more quickly. Attackers will have a 25% penalty to hit rate against those affected. Note that Haste and Slow are mutually exclusive status effects. Anything that sets Haste automatically cancels Slow in the process, and vice versa. It can be removed with Slow spell, Slowga spell, and Dispel spell. This status is removed at the end of battle. Замедление The ATB bar fills up more slowly which is half the normal speed, so turns come less often. It also slows time for effects like the Poison status and causes effects that wear off on their own to do so more slowly. Attackers will have a 25% bonus to hit rate against those affected. Note that Slow and Haste are mutually exclusive status effects. Anything that sets Slow automatically cancels Haste in the process, and vice versa. It can be removed with Esuna spell, Haste spell, Hastega spell, Dispel spell, Единорог's Healing Horn, Sabin's Soul Spiral, Strago's Трансфузия, Mog's Forest Healing from Forest Nocturne, Tapir from Love Serenade, Meerkat from Desert Lullaby, and Raccoon from Water Harmony. This status is removed at the end of battle. Регенерация A character with the Regen status will periodic recover a small amount of HP. The effect is the opposite of the Sap status. The amount has some random variation. The higher the stamina stat is, the more HP the character will be healed, as will higher max HP, to a point (healing before variation is capped at 255). It can be removed with Dispel spell, and the status is removed at the end of battle. Танец The status is not named in-game except as a battle command. This is the state entered by using the Dance command successfully. A character will automatically uses a random ability from the current dance set every turn. It can be removed with Petrify status, KO status, and the Imp status will replace the dances with normal attacks, but it won't remove the status. Парение right Characters with the Float status will be protected from Земля-elemental attacks which will miss automatically, but they will become vulnerability to Locke's Соколиный глаз and Sniper weapons will increased. Flying enemies normally have this status permanently set. It can be removed with Спальный мешок, Палатка, and Dispel spell. Охрана Перехватчика This status is not named in-game. This is an internal flag normally found on Shadow, except on the Парящий Континент. Interceptor will randomly blocks physical attacks, even attacks from behind which are normally unblockable, for the character, and occasionally will counterattacking with Takedown or Wild Fang. There is a 50% chance of each being picked. Shadow starts with this status, and normally keeps it for the entire game except for the brief interruption Floating Continent. However, Рябь can swap it, even though it's not supposed to, so Shadow can lose Interceptor's assistance permanently. It's best to keep Shadow away from enemies that can use Rippler. Скрытый This status is not named in-game, there are several actions that gives the Hidden status, which makes the target un-selectable and renders the target un-hittable by neither physical attacks nor magical attacks. The target becomes hidden from sight and cannot be manually targeted. This status occurs when a character is taken out of the action, such as the Прыжок command, the esper Кетцалли's Sonic Dive, running away, Sabin's Spiral Soul, Strago's Трансфузия, Humbaba's Humbaba Breath, and the ejection skill Храп used by certain monsters. When all the party members are ejected (or some ejected and the others KO'd), the battle is considered a draw. Neither EXP is awarded nor there is a Game Over. If this happens in the Колизей Шея Дракона, the player retains the wager. This status is removed at the end of battle. Заговорить This status is not named in the game, this is the state Relm or Gogo enters when Controlling an enemy with the Управление command. If a character enters this status by any other means like Рябь, the game is likely to freeze when it tries to show the battle menu for that character, it's best to avoid that. It can be removed when the controlled monster is killed or any successful physical attack on the controlled monster. This status removed at the end of battle. Транс This status is not named in-game except as a battle command. This is the state Terra enters when using her Trance command, and her normal sprite will change into that of her Esper form. This status adds a +100% bonus to physical and magical damage except for defense-ignoring attacks, and halves magic damage taken except defense-ignoring attacks. The status can be removed with when the duration expires, Terra's chooses the Revert command, or at the end of battle. Восстановить If the character with the Reraise status enters KO status, either through an Мгновенная Смерть attack or when his/her HP reaches 0, this status automatically casts the Raise spell on the affected and removes the Reraise status afterwards. However, Sabin's Soul Spiral and Strago's Трансфузия removes the user from battle and this status will not work on them. Attackers will have a 25% bonus to hit rate versus those affected. The status can be removed with Dispel spell, or when they are KO'd. The status is removed at the end of battle. Замерзнуть The status is not named in-game, and those afflicted by this status will have their ATB bar halted. The affected can't act or evade attacks. It can be removed with any Огонь-elemental attack or spells even though this will still causes damage as usual, Sabin's Soul Spiral, Mog's Raccoon from Water Harmony. This status will also eventually wears off on its own, though it takes nearly twice as long as Stop or Sleep status. The status is removed at the end of battle. Normal The status is not named in-game, but characters that are not afflicted by any statuses listed above will have this status by default. This status is removed when a character is afflicted by any of the above statuses. Специализированные статус-эффекты These status are not handled like the others and are problematic to cure, if not outright impossible without simply ending the battle. There is no immunity for most of these status either. These statuses are not name within the game and their names usually comes from the ability or command that grants the status or from similar status effects found in other Final Fantasy games. Ярость This status is not named in-game except as a battle command, this is the state entered by using the Rage command. A character will automatically either attack or uses the ability associated with the current Rage. This status can be removed with the Petrify status, KO status. The Imp status will force normal attacks, but it will not remove the status. Очаровать This status is not named in-game, and this is a special status effect caused only by the Обольщение skill. This works similar to the Confuse status, but it's more complicated in how it is applied, and more insidious in that it can't be cured or prevented unless the characters evades the attack. A single caster may have only one charmed victim at a time and the skill fails automatically if a current victim still exists. A successful use of Entice by a different caster on the same target will leave the target charmed, but it now counts as the second caster's victim, allowing the first caster to successfully use Entice on a different target or the same one, which again resets the victim's link and frees the second caster to use Entice on someone else. The Charm status can also exist alongside the Confuse status. In this case, actions are randomized as usual, but targeting is inverted twice, so the affected will attack enemies and heal allies. The status will be removed at the end of battle, it can also be removed when the caster dies, or the afflicted character becomes KO'd. Other than blocking or dodging the Entice skill, it cannot be prevented. Not even the bosses are immune to it. Утечка HP This status is not named in-game, it is however similar to Poison and Sap statuses. HP Leak cannot be cured, and it overrides any current Regen status set on the character(s) including those from inherent sources like the Кольцо ангела relic. It can only be caused by the attack called Poltergeist, an attack used by both Chadarnook (Goddess) and Всадник смерти. Зажариться This status is not named in-game, but act the same way as the status called Heat which appears in Final Fantasy IX. The Heat status can only be caused by Эдгар's Воздушный Якорь. It will kill the target afflicted by Heat after it took an action. This is the only item or ability in the game that can inflict Heat. To prevent the target from becoming KO'd by Heat, it's best to not take any action with the afflicted target. It should be noted that this status can be prevented by being immune to instant death. Руны This status is not named in-game except as a battle command, this is the status granted by using the Runic command. Селес and Гого are the only characters who can gain this status. Once the status is granted, it will absorb the first spell no matter who cast it as long as it is not a spell that ignores Runic. The spell will be absorbed by the user instead of doing what it was supposed to do, and gives the user its MP cost. Runic isn't permanent. Once a spell has been absorbed, the player will have to chose the Runic command again to apply the status. Once the user enters another command, the Runic status is lost. However, a KO'd user will not remove the Runic status. So if the user does Runic, gets KO'd, is then revived, and then a spell is cast they'll still absorb it. The enemy Бит has a permanent Runic status on it. The reason its permanent on it is because it has no AI script and it will do nothing during battle, so there's no way for it to lose the status. Grab This status is not named in-game except as a enemy ability, Grab is a ability used by the Tentacles boss found in Figaro's Basement. The affected character goes in the clutches of the enemy, who is slowly draining a small amount of HP from the victim at regular intervals. The caster can release the character on its own via the Release ability, can be forced to release when the character dies from the HP drain, or can be forced to by being Нокаут'ed. Неуязвимый This status is not named in-game and its an enemy exclusive status, this status is granted on the Охранник. This status reduces all damage to 0, making the afflicted immune to all physical and magical attacks. There are three instances where the Guardian will have the Invincible status. Прикрыть This status is not named in-game, Overture is a ability used by Богиня, Глаттерн (Yellow), Вилия, and Кокос. The affected will cover for the caster, much like they would for a Критический статус character when wearing the Knight's Code relic. This can be broken by taking out either the original caster or the affected character with Нокаут, Зомби, Окаменение, or making that character run away. It is also broken if Overture is used by the original caster again on another target and successfully afflict the status. Голем This status is not named in-game, the summon Golem places this status on every party members in the party during battle. After he has been summoned, his hand will protect the party and block any physical attack the enemy makes against the party. This status will last until Golem's HP has been depleted, his HP is equal to the caster's HP when summoned. Галерея en:List of Final Fantasy VI Statuses Категория:Статус-эффекты Категория:Final Fantasy VI Категория:Статус-эффекты Final Fantasy VI